This invention relates to a bar of soap, more particularly to a bar of soap having a recessed portion for receiving another, used, piece of soap.
Bars of soap have become everyday necessities. However, a problem arises when a bar of soap has been used for a long time and gradually reduced to a small, flat piece of soap. Such a piece of used soap is difficult to grasp. Therefore, the piece of used soap is usually thrown away by the user, which means, of course, the soap is wasted.
Sometimes, a used piece of soap is directly depressed onto a new bar of soap, the contact surfaces of both the used piece of soap and the new bar of soap being wetted by water. However, the used piece of soap which is depressed onto the new bar of soap is liable to break and separate from the new soap when the wetted contact surfaces of the used soap and the new soap is dry.